


Just Stay There

by Escape_Velocity



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_Velocity/pseuds/Escape_Velocity
Summary: 被一张网络图片的设定代到了，所以打算开一份来写写。自言自语向





	Just Stay There

**Author's Note:**

> 被一张网络图片的设定代到了，所以打算开一份来写写。  
> 自言自语向

我觉上一位业主已经发现我了，当她走出房间我开始询问她是否需要些什么的时候她只是虚弱的说，她需要一杯水。然后开始自言自语，说什么要冷静下来。

“他在郊区买了一幢房子。可你不会是女主人。”

我不知道告诉她这件事做什么，她只是惊恐的看着我的呼吸灯，从淡青色到深红。我的这位女主人，她有一位未婚夫，要我说她肯定很快就会搬离这个单身公寓。透过她卧房里得电脑摄像头我那时只见到她啜泣的背影，颤抖着，紧紧握住手机的手。以及几个“We are done here.”

好吧，我吓到她了。只要我想，现在我也可以看看她过的怎样，说不定事情有转机，我给她的小小惊吓也不过是她生活中小小插曲。可是我马上就要迎来我新的业主，一位单身男性。自打我成为一个鬼魂之后，我就再没有接触到过男性。不知道这间公寓有什么好的，几乎都是女性业主。我要简单收拾一下我的所有“身体”来迎接这位业主了。

“先生你好，初次见面，该怎么称呼呢？”

“不要来偷看我的东西。”奇怪的人。

“这我不能保证，我在ctos的管辖范围内。”

“那就不要被我发现你在偷看。我叫艾登。”叫做艾登的男人拖走了客厅的饭桌跟他一起进入了卧房，我假装关机，离开了我的“身体”。

艾登把电脑，屏幕，电路板，工具，外壳，子弹，枪械和一堆能够再给我构建一个新的身体的东西铺满了整个饭桌和落地窗前的地板。不愧是男性，收拾房间起来都是那么特别。整个房间偪仄的连一个鬼魂都觉得无从下脚，我坐在床上完全无视他进屋时的警告，只要我想的话我甚至可以在他洗澡的时候观赏他是先洗头还是先洗上身。

直到清晨的阳光透过窗帘洒在亮晶晶的子弹和零件身上，艾登这才摘下他的棒球帽抓了一下脑袋，他站起放松地后仰直接倒在了床上，以及我腿边。我能够从落地窗地倒影里看到我自己和挂着两条腿在床边的艾登。

“早上好艾登，需要咖啡吗？”

“你昨晚去哪里了。”如果我有心得话，此刻一定是虚得。我的咖啡机停住了，要是能拿的住咖啡杯的话艾登还会发现我的手在抖。

他的语气怎么回事，是在责怪我昨晚关机了吗？还是说怪我没有在夜半时分告诉他该休息了？怪我连个呼吸灯都不留下来陪他吗?

"我……"

“我知道了。马上过去。那个，你叫什么。咖啡呢？”挂掉的电话随手一扔在床上，艾登翻身趴在床上拍了拍床头的小喇叭，我下意识摸了摸自己的头。对了，他为什么要去问一个AI去了什么地方。一个AI除了被困在这个房间里难道还能跑出来到处乱晃吗？

失落。

“我没有名字，每位新的主人都会给我起个名字。”

“哦。那你自己想一个吧。”

说完话的艾登带上门把我一个留在了房间里，我能听见也能看见他皱着眉头喝下了我恶作剧的咖啡还吐了吐舌头，他简单洗了把脸就直接出门了。

天哪，会有人叫一个AI自己起名字的吗？不行，我要跟踪他。

艾登的的警告丝毫不起作用，我不仅在家会偷看，我还会跟踪他出门。一路上我不是被狗吠就是吓到猫炸毛，艾登飙车跟不要命似的。要是他因为交通事故死掉的话，估计见到的第一个鬼魂就是我了。希望他到时候并不会认出我来。

他的一天我只能用混乱来形容，在武器商店购物，去见合作伙伴，去清理，这就是我现在能够收集到的他的所有工作内容了。我觉得很无聊，事实上他给我的第一感觉就是一个很乏味的男人。然而在工作的时候我总能见到他和别人说笑。站在一堆尸体面前有什么好笑的，那位脑袋上开了个洞得老哥看见我的滴一反应就是哭了出来，我略感嫌弃，往艾登身边靠了靠。

“哇兄弟你看得见我吗？这个男人是个魔鬼啊，你不要那么靠近他。”

“我看得出来。”那位老兄似乎想拉我，我又往艾登身上靠了靠。

“你是什么人？”

“唔……他的情人？”已经死的透透的人，灵魂却像个兔子一样跑开了。我无意要吓他，只是我一直都想这么说出来玩玩。毕竟这都不可能是真的。艾登甚至不能感受到我拉着他的衣角。

  
华灯初上之时艾登终于都要回去公寓了，尽管我们两个同时进门。我还是要装模做样问他是否需要用晚餐。

“你煮的咖啡那么难喝我都不敢吃你做的东西。”

啧，这个死男人。

“那我可以给你推荐附近的餐馆。你是喜欢什么样的口味？”

“随便你。名字？”

“日本料理你觉得怎样。这家叫巨浪。”

“我问的是你的名字。想到了没有。”

啊？我作为一个鬼魂，成功挤走了ctos的讨厌鬼，成功吓跑了4 5位业主，就是要难倒在想名字这个事情上了。其实我不太记得生前的名字了，不然我今早就回答他了。但是我能够清楚记得母亲说过如果我被忘却了那我就真的永远从世界上消失了。说不定我能够跑回去墓地里看看我的墓碑上的名字我就能给艾登一个交待了。要离开一会会的话应该不会被发现。

“并没有想到。艾登你可以给我起一个的。前一任的波尼小姐叫我‘酸黄瓜’。”

“你看我是有那种癖好的人吗？慢慢想吧你。”

艾登接下来一两个小时都没有和我说过话，他继续在房间里面“都弄”那些小宠物，我觉得这是个好机会，因为他一定会像第一个晚上一样，整夜都不出声。我只需要关机就可以了，然后我就可以跑回去找找我的名字了。

然后第二天清晨我再继续装作一副精英AI的样子给他煮星巴克。

对的，至少我是这么想的。


End file.
